Alan Turing
|local_nascimento =Maida Vale, Londres, Reino Unido |data_morte = }} |local_morte =Wilmslow, Cheshire, Reino Unido |causa_morte =Suicidou-se comendo uma maçã envenenada |pais_de_residencia = |nacionalidade = Britânico |etnicidade = |campo =Matemática, lógica e criptoanálise |instituicao_trabalho=Universidade de Manchester National Physical Laboratory Universidade de Cambridge |alma_mater =Universidade de Cambridge Universidade de Princeton |tese = |orientador =Alonzo Church |orientado =Robin Gandy |conhecido_por = , , , |influenciado = |influencia = |premio =Officer of the Order of the British Empire Fellow of the Royal Society |conjuge = |religiao = |assinatura = |notas = }} Alan Mathison Turing OBE ( — ) foi um matemático, lógico, criptoanalista e cientista da computação britânico. Foi influente no desenvolvimento da ciência da computação e proporcionou uma formalização do conceito de algoritmo e computação com a máquina de Turing, desempenhando um papel importante na criação do moderno computador. Durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, Turing trabalhou para a inteligência britânica em Bletchley Park, num centro especializado em quebra de códigos. Por um tempo ele foi chefe de Hut 8, a seção responsável pela criptoanálise da frota naval alemã. Planejou uma série de técnicas para quebrar os códigos alemães, incluindo o método da bombe, uma máquina eletromecânica que poderia encontrar definições para a máquina Enigma. Após a guerra, trabalhou no Laboratório Nacional de Física do Reino Unido, onde criou um dos primeiros projetos para um computador de programa armazenado, o ACE. Mais para o fim de sua vida, Turing tornou-se interessado em química. Escreveu um artigo sobre a base química da morfogênese,A.M. Turing, "The Chemical Basis of Morphogenesis", Philosophical Transactions of The Royal Society of London, series B, volume 237, pages 37–72, 1952. e previu as reações químicas oscilantes como a reação Belousov-Zhabotinsky, que foram observadas pela primeira vez na década de 1960. A homossexualidade de Turing resultou em um processo criminal em 1952 - os atos homossexuais eram ilegais no Reino Unido na época, e ele aceitou o tratamento com hormônios femininos, castração química, como alternativa à prisão. Morreu em 1954, algumas semanas antes de seu aniversário de 42 anos, devido a um aparente auto-administrado envenenamento por cianeto, apesar de sua mãe (e alguns outros) ter considerado a sua morte acidental. Em 10 de setembro de 2009, após uma campanha de internet, o primeiro-ministro britânico Gordon Brown fez um pedido oficial de desculpas público, em nome do governo britânico, devido à maneira pela qual Turing foi tratado após a guerra. A maior parte de seu trabalho foi desenvolvida na área de espionagem e, por isso, somente em 1975 veio a ser considerado o "pai da informática". Dedicação Dedicava-se a teoremas que podiam ser comprovados, e à Teoria da Computabilidade. A sua preocupação depois de formado era o que se poderia fazer através da computação. Suas respostas iniciais vieram sob a forma teórica. Consagração Aos 24 anos de idade, consagrou-se com a projeção de uma máquina que, de acordo com um sistema formal, pudesse fazer operações computacionais. Mostrou como um simples sistema automático poderia manipular símbolos de um sistema de regras próprias. A máquina teórica de Turing pode indicar que sistemas poderosos poderiam ser construídos. Tornou possível o processamento de símbolos, ligando a abstração de sistemas cognitivos e a realidade concreta dos números. Isto é buscado até hoje por pesquisadores de sistemas com Inteligência Artificial (IA). Para comprovar a inteligência artificial ou não de um computador, Turing desenvolveu um teste que consistia em um operador não poder diferenciar se as respostas a perguntas elaboradas pelo operador eram vindas ou não de um computador. Caso afirmativo, o computador poderia ser considerado como dotado de inteligência artificial. Sua máquina pode ser programada de tal modo que pode imitar qualquer sistema formal. A ideia de computabilidade começou a ser delineada. Devido a todos esses feitos, Alan Turing é tido como o Pai da ciência da computação. Colossus Em 1943, sob sua liderança foi projetado o Colossus, computador inglês que foi utilizado na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Utilizava símbolos perfurados em fitas de papel que processava a uma velocidade de 25 mil caracteres por segundo. O Colossus tinha a missão de quebrar códigos alemães ultra-secretos produzidos por um tipo de máquina de codificação chamada Enigma. Os códigos mudavam frequentemente, obrigando a que o projeto do Colossus devesse tornar a decifração bastante rápida. Turing foi depois até os Estados Unidos para um projeto de transmissão de dados transatlânticos de forma segura. Morte Como homossexual declarado, no início dos anos 1950 foi humilhado em público, impedido de acompanhar estudos sobre computadores, julgado por "vícios impróprios" e condenado a terapias à base de estrogénio, um hormônio (hormona) feminino o que, de fato, equivalia a castração química e que teve o humilhante efeito secundário de lhe fazer crescer seios. Em 8 de junho de 1954, um criado de Turing encontrou-o morto, o que tinha ocorrido no dia anterior, em sua residência em Wilmslow, Cheshire. }} Um exame post-mortem estabeleceu que a causa da morte foi envenenamento por cianeto. Quando seu corpo foi descoberto, uma maçã estava meio comida ao lado de sua cama, }} e embora a maçã não tenha sido testada quanto ao cianeto, especula-se que este foi o meio pelo qual uma dose fatal foi ingerida. Um inquérito determinou que ele tinha cometido suicídio, tendo sido então cremado no crematório de Woking em 12 de junho de 1954. A mãe de Turing argumentou com veemência que a ingestão fora acidental, causada pelo armazenamento descuidado de seu filho de produtos químicos de laboratório. O biógrafo Andrew Hodges sugere que Turing pode ter se matado deliberadamente de forma bastante ambígua para dar à sua mãe alguma negação plausível. Outros sugerem que Turing estava encenando uma cena do filme ''Branca de Neve, de 1937, seu conto de fadas favorito, salientando que ele tinha "um prazer especialmente mordaz na cena em que a bruxa malvada mergulha a maçã na poção venenosa." Jack Copeland defende que a morte pode ter sido acidental como resultado de inalação de vapores de cianeto durante uma experiência química conduzida no improvisado laboratório que tinha em casa e onde já anteriormente sofrera acidentes por descuido. O mesmo autor afirma que - contrariamente ao que se tem afirmado - profissionalmente o trabalho lhe corria bem, que andava alegre e que interagia socialmente com normalidade e boa disposição. Constata que na maçã encontrada à cabeceira não foi testada laboratorialmente para determinar a presença de cianeto, que os níveis do veneno no organismo eram uniformes, portanto mais compatíveis com a inalação lenta do que com a ingestão. Conclui, deste modo, que a investigação foi mal conduzida e precipitada e que os elementos disponíveis não indiciam necessariamente que a causa da morte seja suicídio. BBC, 23-06-2012. Em 11 de setembro de 2009, 55 anos após sua morte, o primeiro-ministro do Reino Unido, Gordon Brown, pediu desculpas formais em nome do governo britânico pelo tratamento preconceituoso e desumano dado a Turing, que o levou ao suicídio.PM apology after Turing petition - BBCFolha: Britânicos buscam pedido de desculpas a cientista gay Cinebiografia Parte de sua vida foi retratada no telefilme Breaking the Code de 1996 com o ator Derek Jacobi no papel principal.Breaking the Code (1996) (TV) - IMDb Bibliografia * * * * Ver também *Máquina de Turing *Prêmio Turing Ligações externas * * Categoria:Alan Turing Categoria:Matemáticos do Reino Unido Categoria:Matemáticos do século XX Categoria:Cientistas da computação do Reino Unido Categoria:Matemáticos pesquisadores do xadrez Categoria:Personalidades LGBT Categoria:Ateus do Reino Unido Alan Turing Categoria:História LGBT Alan Turing Categoria:Suicidas da Inglaterra Alan Turing Categoria:Naturais de Londres af:Alan Turing an:Alan Turing ar:آلان تورنج arz:الان تورينج as:এলান ট্যুৰিং ast:Alan Turing az:Alan Türinq bat-smg:Alans Tiorėngs be:Алан Матысан Цьюрынг be-x-old:Элан Т’юрынг bg:Алън Тюринг bn:অ্যালান টুরিং br:Alan Turing bs:Alan Turing ca:Alan Turing ckb:ئالان تیورینگ cs:Alan Turing cy:Alan Turing da:Alan Turing de:Alan Turing el:Άλαν Τούρινγκ en:Alan Turing eo:Alan Turing es:Alan Turing et:Alan Turing eu:Alan Turing fa:آلن تورینگ fi:Alan Turing fr:Alan Turing fy:Alan Turing ga:Alan Turing gan:圖靈 gd:Alan Turing gl:Alan Turing gu:ઍલન ટ્યુરિંગ he:אלן טיורינג hi:एलेन ट्यूरिंग hif:Alan Turing hr:Alan Turing ht:Alan Turing hu:Alan Turing hy:Ալան Թյուրինգ id:Alan Turing ilo:Alan Turing io:Alan Turing is:Alan Turing it:Alan Turing ja:アラン・チューリング jbo:.alan turin jv:Alan Turing ka:ალან ტიურინგი kn:ಅಲೆನ್ ಟ್ಯೂರಿಂಗ್ ko:앨런 튜링 ku:Alan Turing la:Alanus Mathison Turing lb:Alan M. Turing li:Alan Turing lij:Alan Turing lmo:Alan Turing lt:Alan Turing lv:Alans Tjūrings mk:Алан Тјуринг ml:അലൻ ട്യൂറിംഗ് mn:Алан Матисон Тюринг mr:ॲलन ट्युरिंग ms:Alan Turing mt:Alan Turing mwl:Alan Turing nl:Alan Turing nn:Alan Turing no:Alan Turing oc:Alan Turing or:ଆଲାନ ଟ୍ୟୁରିଙ୍ଗ pam:Alan Turing pl:Alan Turing pms:Alan Turing pnb:الان ٹورنگ ro:Alan Turing ru:Тьюринг, Алан rue:Алан Тюрінґ sa:एलेन ट्यूरिंग sah:Алан Матисон Тьюринг scn:Alan Turing sh:Alan Turing simple:Alan Turing sk:Alan Mathison Turing sl:Alan Turing sq:Alan Turing sr:Алан Тјуринг sv:Alan Turing sw:Alan Turing ta:அலன் டூரிங் te:అలాన్ ట్యూరింగ్‌ tg:Алан Тюринг th:แอลัน ทัวริง tl:Alan Turing tr:Alan Turing uk:Алан Тюрінг ur:ایلن تورنگ vi:Alan Turing vo:Alan Turing war:Alan Turing yi:עלן טיורינג yo:Alan Turing zh:艾伦·图灵 zh-min-nan:Alan Turing zh-yue:圖靈